Somewhere In My Memory
by h2okeeper
Summary: My theory is that these are your memories. The ones of the day you were attacked." (formerly ifitaintbroke88)
1. Auror Protection

**Disclaimer: ** I only own the storyline. Theses brilliant characters were thought up by the wonderful Jo Ro.

**A/N:** This has to be one of my favorite stories. I hope you like it too.

Chapter 1: Auror Protection

"Draco, I've got good news. Healer Mittex said you were being released today."

"I am?" asked Draco happily. He sat up in his bed. "But, where will I stay?"

"Oh, it's been arranged. Just rest until we've cleared everything up." Said the nurse with a grin.

Draco was trying very hard to contain his excitement. He was about to go back into the world today. From what Draco was told someone performed a botched memory charm on him which led to a two month stay in St. Mungo's diagnosed with amnesia. He could remember bits and pieces like his name, the fact that he was a wizard, some spells, but everything else was foggy. Now he would be under constant auror protection but he didn't mind. He just wanted to be out _there_ trying to remember everything on his own not laid up in a hospital bed.

Draco changed into his muggle clothes (which he thought were _much_ more comfy than robes). He grabbed his things (his wand, and a plant his nurse bought him) and stepped outside his room to take a seat and wait for news about his situation.

He looked to his left and further down the corridor, he saw a child with a forked tongue laughing at a child sprouting tentacles from one arm. ("What have I told you two about stealing my wand to jinx each other!") Draco smiled then turned to his left.

He saw his nurse. She was a plump redheaded woman who was very kind to him. Draco had six nurses and out of all of them she was his favorite. She would tell him stories funny stories about her children then at the end she would assure him that they, "weren't that bad." Draco absolutely adored her.

Draco also noticed another redhead. She must've been his nurse's daughter because the resemblance was striking but there were subtle differences. The young girl had scarlet gold hair and brown eyes. Molly, his nurse had more auburn hair and hazel eyes. Molly's daughter was slim and average height, but Molly was stock and short. Draco stared at her. Molly's daughter caught his eye and Draco's stomach lurched. She began walking toward Draco almost as if it were in slow motion but she just as slowly passed him by. Draco stared after her feeling a little woozy, then turned when Molly tapped his shoulder.

"That's my daughter Ginny" Molly said beaming.

"Oh," Draco choked out.

"Well Mr. Malfoy," Healer Mittex said. "Meet your new roommate. Here's here to take you home."

Draco stood, smiled and extended his hand. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

The man did not take it but replied stiffly: "Harry. Harry Potter."

**A/N:** Wanna know what happens next? Read Review Repeat!


	2. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** Jo Ro owns everything except the story.

**A/N: ** As I said before, this is one of (Methinks) the best stories I've ever written.

Chapter 2: Going home (In which Draco confronts Harry)

Draco and Harry took a taxi from St. Mungo's to Harry's flat which was only a convenient (in Harry's case) twenty minutes away. The entire time, they were in the taxi Harry would stare at him in what Draco thought, using peripheral vision, was disgust. But whenever he turned to verify this, Harry was looking out of the window. Hardly knowing Harry, Draco had to restrain himself from yelling: _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!"_

They arrived at a small five story building. Harry led Draco to a lift located at the end of a hall containing four flats. When they reached Harry's apartment, he showed Draco to his room and said: "Dinner will be ready at seven."

That was it.

Draco was growing impatient with Harry's persistent glaring and invocation of awkward silence. It steadily bugged Draco more and more at dinner and when he caught Harry staring at him for the eighth time that night, he snapped.

"_WHAT?"_ He asked Harry barely maintaining his patience.

"What?" asked Harry in return. He gave Draco a curious glance and placed a spoonful of rice pudding into his mouth.

"Why all the side glares and lack of speech? Do you have a problem with me?" said Draco.

"Of course I don't have a problem with you..." replied Harry. "Now," he added under his breath.

Draco who was almost relieved sighed. Sometimes it really frustrated him not to remember things. "Now? What d'you mean now? Did we have a problem before my amnesia?'

"A small one." Harry answered putting another spoonful of rice pudding into his mouth.

"What was it?" asked Draco.

"We hated each other." Harry replied shortly.

"And I take it you haven't let go of that hate yet right?" Draco said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You take the right idea."

"Well if you hate me so much why did you agree to take care of me?"

"I didn't agree...it was decided." Harry growled putting down the spoon which was halfway to his mouth.

"Why do I have to live with an auror anyway? What do I need protection from?"

Harry grinned. "_That_ is classified information."

Draco glared at Harry. He could tell that it gave Harry pleasure to know something he didn't. "I see now why we hated each other. I was too mature for your callous attitude and since I refused your friendship, you decided to hate me."

Harry sputtered with incense. "It was the **other **way around!" he yelled.

"Mm-hmm." Draco said. And with a smirk he got up from the table to go to his room leaving an angry Harry behind.

"Home sweet home." he said quietly.

**A/N:** The plot will thicken (or thin depending on whether or not you're and optimist or pessimist) soon I guarantee it! In the meantime...RRR! (Read, Review, Repeat)

P.S. _Stay tuned for chapter three! In which Draco goes out and encounters some(?) that makes him dizzy! _


	3. Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling

**A/N: **I would like to personally thank my first reviewer sunflour. Hope you enjoy this fic it's one of my faves. And yes the chapters are short...they get a little longer but not by very much.

Chapter 3: Ginny (In which Draco meets his _nauseator_...)

Draco left the flat early the next day, before Harry awoke. He wanted to be free to roam the streets of a never before seen London and an unfamiliar Diagon Alley. Draco decided he would go to Diagon Alley to eat breakfast so he strolled down the street smiling benignly to himself and taking in his surroundings. It was fairly empty but would be filled all too soon with bustling shoppers. Draco spotted a quaint little diner and it was not until he reached the door that he found out the place was called _Mesmerizeme._ Draco didn't remember the place (as a matter of fact he didn't remember anything) but that was no matter because the place was relatively new. He opened the door and heard the faint tinkling of a bell as he spotted a nearby booth and slid into it.

He looked around the diner with the small smile still on his lips. His eyes rested on a young couple, probably around his age, staring at him. He smiled at them, but the woman rolled her eyes and the man glared at him then turned away. Both had looks of disgust upon their face.

_What is everyone's problem? _Draco thought feeling ashamed although not knowing why.

"You used to be an arse," a voice said. Draco looked up. There stood Ginny holding her wand. "What would you like?"

Draco who was too surprised and a little sick to speak, just let his mouth hang open in an awed sort of way.

"Yes, I work here, and I will give you my favorite, cinnamon porrige with evaporated milk...it's great. Oh and I'll even throw in a hot chocolate on the house." Ginny smiled at him and when he did not respond she began to leave. Draco finding his voice said: "Wait! Join me? I could use someone to remind me of my-ahem-arseness." Draco gulped. He chuckled nervously and recoiled a bit at Ginny's stare. She grinned, and disapparated.

Soon, she was back with two bowls of porridge and two lukewarm mugs of hot cocoa. She set the dishes down and with a flick of her wand made the tray disappear. Then, she slid into the bench opposite Draco, put her elbow on the table, chin in the palm of her hand and stared at him.

Draco's throat went dry and his hands shook a little on his lap. He decided he would strike up the conversation since it was he who asked her to sit. The first thing that came to mind was:

"Why does everyone despise me?"

"Do you want the long or short answer?" Ginny responded smiling. Draco buried his face in his hands. "Your father was a pretentious bastard and you were the apple."

"Apple?"

"The one that didn't fall far from the tree. You took after him." Ginny said taking a sip of her chocolate. Draco fiddled with his hands and stared at them.

"Was I a-uh-ahem-a pretentious bastard to...you?" Ginny didn't answer and the silence attracted his attention. When he looked up, she was studying him.

"As I recall, you weren't very pretentious. More of a bastard actually towards me."

"How so?"

"Well, when I would walk past you at school, you would say things like, 'there's Potter's piece,' or 'let me know when you want a real wizard to keep you awake.'"

"_Ay caramba_."

"_Si__ senor. _ Actually, come to think of it, you were a pretentious bastard."

"I guess I will have to wipe my slate clean." Draco said quietly.

"How're you gonna do that?"

"Go out with me." Draco said before he could stop himself. He grinned. That's not what he meant to say at all but if the shoe fits...

"We are out." Ginny said simply.

"I mean on a date. You could help me begin the new me." Draco beamed. Ginny looked a bit skeptical then sighed.

"Alright then, what could it hurt? How about Midsummer's? It's a nice outdoor restaurant in Auburn Cove. Thursday at seven o' clock. If you're late, you better expect to wipe your slate clean alone. Ginny stood up, carrying her mug and bowl, and left the booth.

Draco finished his breakfast merrily and walked around Diagon Alley but did not purchase anything. He arrived at he and Harry's flat at around two, but as Harry was at work, Draco was left alone with his thoughts. Although they escaped him in Diagon Alley, they once made him feel ashamed.

**A/N: **Okay guys the next chapter is where the plot REALLY gets rolling. Stay tuned good stuff's ahead!

Click that little button for it to come faster!

V

P.S. _Stay tuned for chapter four! In which Ginny and Draco's date is interloped and Draco recalls something disturbing._


	4. First Recall

**Disclaimer:** All the beautifully and individually crafted characters belong to a wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Well we are finally getting rolling...

Chapter 4: First Recall (In which Draco begins to remember...)

Draco was at midsummer's at six thirty. He remembered Ginny's threat and did not dare doubt her. Six thirty became six thirty four. Draco looked at his watch again. It was only six forty five. Draco sighed, folded his arms, placed them on the table, and buried his head in them.

"_No. Please...don't!"_

"_Silence wench! You were supposed to bring it to me!" a man roared._

"_I tried!"_

_The man laughed coldly. "Yes, and you failed as well. Draco, retrieve my cane. Draco?"_

"Draco?" Ginny said as she shook his shoulder gently. "Draco, are you okay?"

Draco sat up breathing heavily. He didn't speak right away. He needed to try and hold on to the dream but it was steadily slipping away. Draco thought it was just a nightmare. He need not panic. _But it seemed so real _he thought.

"Draco?" Ginny asked again. He looked up at her and he got this woozy feeling again (with a mixture of relief.)

"So this man you can't make out is attacking a woman?"

"No, I can make out the man. He's tall, muscular; he had fancy black robes, and long blond hair. It's the woman I can't make out."

"Your father." Ginny said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"You were dreaming about your father." Draco's jaw dropped.

"There's no **way** he is that cruel." Draco said. Even his own words didn't convince him.

"Do you want the truth?" Ginny said arching a brow. Draco nodded. "Cruel is an understatement."

"They spent the rest of the evening chatting over dinner. Draco was grateful for this. It took his mind off of his dream. Ginny told him about Draco's exploits at Hogwarts. He was quite the arse but a funny one. The dinner was coming to a close, when Draco saw a familiar walking down the pavement toward them.

"Harry." Draco said quietly staring over Ginny's shoulder. A panicky feeling came over him. This was the second time he had been out without informing him.

"Harry?" Ginny said in confusion. She followed Draco's gaze, turned around and saw a miffed looking Harry marching toward them.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled as he approached the table. "Are you aware of what the hell you're doing?!"

"I...am having dinner with Virginia Weasley." Draco answered simply. He found it very easy to cover up his fear of Harry.

"I don't ca- Ginny?" Harry said looking confused. He turned around and gave a gasp of surprise. Ginny was smiling at him brightly. "Ginny! It's been ages how're you?" He beamed. He conjured a chair and sat next to her.

"I'm great! We've missed you at the Burrow. Mum's been having kittens about how you don't visit."

"I know but work is just _so_ consuming," he glanced quickly at Draco, "at the moment. I bet if..." at this point Draco saw red.

"Ahem!" he said loudly. "Sorry to burst the reconciliation bubble Potter, but I was on a date." Draco said as he grit his teeth together. Harry looked at him.

"Of course Malfoy. I'll leave you two to it. See you at home." Harry said to Draco. He gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, then said to her "I'll see you later." Then he disapparated.

"What was that?" Draco asked angrily the moment Harry had gone.

"What?" Ginny asked pantomiming innocence.

"You know perfectly well what!"

"Oh, if you must know," said Ginny dramatically, "while we were at Hogwarts I had an immense crush on Harry. When I stopped liking him, he started liking me so we did this whole love tango of sorts. You tortured us about it of course."

"Did I?" Draco asked with interest.

**A/N: ** I am aware that Ginny's real name is Ginevra but I like Virginia better. Anyway

_Stay tuned for Chapter five! In which Draco and Harry argue (as usual) and Draco continues with his disturbing recollection._

Read Review Repeat!


	5. Remus' Conclusion

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, do I really even need to say it?

**A/N:** I'm a little upset at the few reviews I've received. This is quite a good story. Anyway more story for the rest of us!

Chapter 5: Remus' Conclusion (In which Draco is analyzed and the wizarding world meets technology...)

"How could you go out with Ginny Weasley and not tell me!?" shouted Harry. "I thought you hated the Weasley's! Granted, you've lost your memory but shouldn't some kind of subconscious thing kick in?"

"First and foremost, stop shouting. Anger does not suit you. Second, I didn't know you fancied her when I asked her out. And third, she is no one's property so she doesn't belong to you; therefore, even if I knew you liked her I could ask her out anyway because I like her as well. Besides, my subconscious does have its say about her every time I go to sleep...which I would like to do now if you excuse me."

"Stop seeing her." Harry said.

"No." Draco replied simply. He went to his room, quietly shut the door, and climbed into bed. Sleep soon overcame him...

"_Draco, retrieve my cane. Draco? Draco!" Draco was standing frozen in the corner watching his father in shock and fear._

"_Father I-I-I won't." Draco said quietly. _

"_What do you mean you 'won't'." Lucius sneered, "Walk to the table and give me my cane this instant!"_

"_Why are you going to kill her?! What has she done to you?" Draco yelled._

"_Do not grow a conscious on me boy. You are my son, but I will not hesitate to put you in your place. Now for the last time, hand me my cane!" _

"_No." said Draco sternly. _

"_That's it." Lucius sighed angrily._

"That's it! I want you out of my house now!" Harry yelled. Draco sat up panting and clutching his sheets. He was sweating buckets Harry noticed this and looked at Draco. "Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah there is." Draco answered breathlessly.

"So you've had two dreams where you've seen your father?" Remus asked.

"Yes,"Draco answered.

"What was he doing in your dreams?"

"He was about to hurt someone. I was trying to stop him, and that's where the dream ended."

"Hmm..." Remus said to himself. He stood from his desk and walked around it to the other side where Draco was seated. "Do you remember anything about your father Draco?"

"No, not much. I've heard he was an enormous git though." Draco saw a hint of laughter in Remus' eyes.

"I see." Remus pulled out his wand and said, "_communim Harry Potter!"_ The wand made a low pitch static sound, then someone said: "Hello?"

"Hello Harry? It's Remus. Can you come to my office please."

"Um, sure I think so. What's the matter?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

They waited in silence. Draco kept eyeing Remus who looked as if pacing was the most complicated sport in the world.

"Okay." Harry said as he popped in. "What is it?"

"I think I know why Draco is having these dreams. I'm no psychohealer, but..." he paced some more and Draco became irritable.

"Well don't keep us waiting!"

Remus stopped and glared at Draco for interrupting his train of thought. He walked behind his desk again and sat down. "Draco, you told me your second dream in succession with the first. Both dreams were sequenced."

"I realize that, but how is that different from any other dreams?" Draco asked.

"You didn't know what your father looked like before your dream. **And **you told me how realistic they were. My theory is that these are your memories. The ones of the day you were attacked."


	6. Total Recall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own even the smallest part of the Harry Potter empire.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait guys. I have been out of the loop for a while but I'm back now and I promise a new chapter every week okay? Enjoy!!

Chapter 6: Total Recall (In which Draco remembers...)

Draco's head was spinning. He'd never actually finished his dreams. What if it was his father that attacked him? Could it have been the woman? Was the woman even alive still?

Draco had a strong suspicion that Harry and Remus knew more than what they were letting on, and that they in fact knew who attacked him. It occurred to Draco that maybe they wanted to spare him the agony of having to look over his shoulder in case whoever it was came back for him. Was that why he had to live with Harry? He laid in bed tired, but struggling against sleep. He didn't want risk knowing what happened at the end of his dreams. He sensed his failure though as his eyes fluttered closed.

_He was walking down a hallway with a sense of familiarity. He came to a statue and stopped to read the caption: "Boris the Bewildered: 'Pardon?'" He shook his headand walked to the door next to the statue. He whispered something to it and it swung open. He strolled right in and it stopped. He smirked and crossed his arms. _

"_Lots of things look good on you Red, but soap suits you best." he said. Ginny Weasley sunk into the water down to her neck and spun around._

"_What are you stalking me? This is the prefects' bath Malfoy, get out!" she screamed._

"_Oh please. I know you like this. Out of all the girls in the school I chose to pay you attention. Merlin knows Potter isn't giving it to you."_

_Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. She reopened them and spoke slowly. "Draco Malfoy, so help me if you don't leave this bathroom I will curse you into oblivion!" _

_Draco laughed and shook his head. He walked over to the to the side of the pool where Ginny's clothes lay. He picked them up, dangled her dressing robes in front of her before walking towards the door._

"_Get back here!" Ginny yelled._

_Draco laughed again. "Or else what?"_

"_I'll tell my brother Ron."_

_It frightened Draco a moment, but he realized she would do no such thing. "Goodbye."_

"_That's it Draco Malfoy..." the scenery changed and Ginny's image was traded with his father's._

"_That's it! I've grown weary of you. You're an embarrassment to the Malfoy name and I will be rid of you...the both of you."_

"_Father please, just cast a memory charm on her and release her." Draco begged._

_Lucius stormed past him and grabbed his cane. He twisted the snake head off, and revealed his wand. He walked up to the woman and raised it. "Goodbye Narcissa darling. Avada-"_

"_No," she whimpered._

"_No!" Draco shouted._

"_Kedavra!" Narcissa's tense, shivering, and cowering body became suddenly still and lifeless. Draco felt as if he had been punched in the stomach several times and sank slowly to the floor. Lucius looked from his wife to Draco. He seemed to be considering something._

"_As to the heir of my fortune, I will not kill you. But before I do this I want you to know what a disgrace you are to me, to this name, and to the pureblood heritage. I could be wrong in dong this, But it is the only way to prevent the fortune going to waste."_

"_Father...?"_

"_Obliviate!"_

Draco sat up shaking violently. He wiped his forehead and flecked a large amount of sweat off. He tore off his bedcovers, stomped over to Harry's room, and pounded on the door.

_Stayed tuned for Chapter 7!!! (In which Draco finds out the **entire** truth) _


	7. The Whole Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own even the smallest part of the Harry Potter empire.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the wait guys. I have been out of the loop for a while but I'm back now and I promise a new chapter every week okay? Enjoy!!

Chapter 7: The Whole Truth (In which Draco learns the truth…)

Harry opened the door. His hair was disheveled and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Wassamatter?" He asked groggily.

"He did it! My own bloody father gave me amnesia!" Draco roared. He punched Harry's door and put a large dent in it. Harry shuffled back into his room and returned with his wand. "Reparo," he muttered.

"What else did you see?" Harry asked.

"He killed a woman. I couldn't see her well, but her name was Narcissa. She didn't get something he wanted and he was angry." Draco saw Harry's face go from curious to solemn.

"Malfoy, I was told not to do this, but I know how it feels to have something kept from you. They wanted me to keep quiet about it because in your condition, you could be in a right state if you found out."

"Tell me about what?" He asked. He knew they were keeping something from him.

Harry heaved a deep sigh. "After Voldermort," Draco gave an involuntary shudder, "fell, a lot of his supporters feigned innocence. Your father included. But the ministry of magic knew about him and they weren't fooled. They checked all his property including you manor. But, there was one thing the ministry overlooked, and that was his private vault at Gringotts."

How could the ministry overlook something like that?"

"I don't know. They didn't find anything in your manor so maybe they just gave up on him. But that's beside the point. In that private vault, your father had a statement for 5 million galleons in Voldermort's name. My guess is, he sent Narcissa to get it, but she was unsuccessful." Harry finished.

"Why?"

Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why couldn't she get it?" Draco asked impatiently.

"It had to be the vault owner. Your father probably didn't get it himself because the ministry was keeping tabs on him. Sending your mother probably seemed logical at the time-"

"My-my-my…my what?" Draco asked quietly.

"Narcissa she was your...your mother." Harry said slowly as realization dawned on him. Draco hadn't known.

"My father killed my mother?" He asked angrily. "Over some stupid illegal bond?"

Harry looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Is he in prison?" Draco asked quickly. He stood up and faced away from Harry. His eyes stung and his knuckles were white. His fists were clenched so tightly he couldn't feel his fingernails cutting into his palm anymore.

"That's why you're here with me." Harry said. "He's escaped."

**A/N:** Like it? Loathed it? Let me know!

_Stay tuned for Chapter 8! In which Draco receives comfort._


End file.
